Light save Miracle
by Calder Lazar
Summary: Davis was upset that T.K And Kari is dating, but when a digimon turn Davis evil Fail and His master want the Miracle and light out of Kari and Davis. The Digimon took Davis not Kari. Kari feel upset. (Might give this up for adoption message me if you want this and Ask if you wanna use my oc if you like to)
1. New Enemy

Hey everyone This is my second Stories of digimon Davis and kari are going to be in this stories, I'm going to make sure it's the best. So here it's comes

I don't own digimon. Enjoy the stories

'Something' = Thought

"something" = Talking

" **SOMETHING** " = digivolve, and attack

 ** _Character 1: New enemy._**

It's been 2 years since MaloMyotismon been defeated, everyone is enjoy them self's but one. Davis. He's feeling depress, and jealous when he lost Kari to T.K. They been dating for 2 months but He feeling Depressed.

'I'll never get my chance with her now' Davis thought saw a picture of him and Kari.

 **Flashbacks**

Davis was kicking a ball so hard, and a girl caught it with her hands.

"Nice catch" Young Davis said impress when she caught the ball.

"Thanks I'm Kari, What's your name?" Young Kari said.

"Davis." Young Davis Said.

"Nice to meet you ,Davis." Young Kari said smiling.

"Kari,we need to leave now" Tai said He wearing the same outfit he had when he went to the digital world.

"Ok, Tai." Young Kari said.

"Tai is your brother." Young Davis said shock.

"Yea I'll see you later Davis" Young Kari said.

 **Ended flashbacks**

"Davish you can't be sad forever it's not health" Demiveemon said worry for his partner, and his friend.

"I can do what I want." Davis said got out of bed to go to school.

Davis come at Izzy house when he got izzy email.

"Davis there you are we been looking for you. We have a new enemy." Izzy said.

"I'll take Them by myself." Davis said.

"Digiport open" Davis said putting his D3 in front the computer.

"Davis we're doing it together." Kari said annoyed.

"Fine like I care." Davis said no emotions.

"Wow, rude your a jerk." Kari said.

"Look the digidestined are fighting with each other." A digimon said.

"Who are you." Davis Said.

"You will find out soon" A digimon said.

"Izzy tell us who is this guy." Tai said. (Author note: Btw Only Davis,T.K,Izzy,Kari,Tai,Yolei,Cody,Ken are there.)

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy Voice): "That digimon is a DarkLightingmon a Ultimate level digimon. Special attack: Evil Touch.

"Good" DarkLightingmon said smiling looking at Davis.

"You will be evil again Digimon Emperor" DarkLightingmon said to ken.

"No I'll never will be evil again." Ken said.

"to be bad" DarkLightingmon Said.

" **EVIL TOUCH** " DarkLightingmon Shout coming for Ken but it hit but it's not ken. It's Davis.

"I got the miracle evil." DarkLightingmon Said then disappeared.

"Davis...?" Ken said. but what shock everyone was that his clothes changed into the digimon emperor outfit.

"I'm not Davis anymore." Davis said Laugh evilly.

"Oh no DAVIS!" Ken yell when he realized that Davis is wearing Ken Digimon Emperor outfit.

"I'm the digimon Emperor now." Davis Said shocking everyone including veemon.

"HAHAHA VEEMON DIGIVOLVE" Davis Yell.

" **VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...EXVEEMON** "

"I'm sorry guys I have to his my partner." Exveemon said sadly.

"Destroy the digidestined." Davis said Laughing evil.

"Yes Davis." Exveemon said sadly.

"Don't call me that anymore call me Master." Davis Said.

"Yes master, I'll destroy them." Exveemon get ready to fight his friends.

" **V-LASER** " Exveemon said but not at his friends but at Darklightingmon and destroy him. It's cause Davis to normal.

"What happen?" Davis said with a headache.

"I want digidestined of miracle and light." A weird dragon looking digimon with there.

To Be continue


	2. Memories lost

Hey guys I'm going making Chapter 2 today Same day I made Chapter 1. Chapter 3 I'll make if it I keep getting good Reviews.

Ok I don't own digimon just Darklightingmon, and Calder= That my real name so sue me don't flame (A evil digimon disguise). so The show, and the others character I don't own.

'Something' = Thought

"something" = Talking

" **SOMETHING** " = digivolve, and attack

Ken: Davis was upset that Kari didn't give him a chances. Izzy give us a email to meet at his house when we did. He said we got a new Enemy. When we got to the digital world. Kari and Davis was fighting like a married couple.

The worst part is that a evil digimon name DarkLightingmon turn davis into the digimon emperor. Davis made exveemon to digivolve, and destory darklightingmon. now there a new digimon that want Kari and davis what next.

Digimon!

Look to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the Digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trust in each other

We'll live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through a spirit evolution

I am the one!

Huuh!

I am the one!

Digimon!

Forever united as one

Digimon!

Together the battles are won

Digimon!

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all

 _ **Chapter 2: Memories Lost.**_

"I want digidestined of miracle and light." A weird dragon looking digimon with there.

"I know that is." Gatomon said scared.

Digimon Analyzer (Gatomon Voice): It's Megidramon a mega level digimon And a virus type. His attack's include:Hell Howling and Megiddo Flame so don't go on his bad side.

"A Mega level we're doom." Veemon said.

"if we keep fighting we will beat this." Davis said.

" **HELL HOWLING** " All digimon got hit, and into the trees but Davis. Everone was knockout.

"The child of miracle. Your coming with me." Megidramon change from a digimon to a humand.

"I'm now keeping my Humand form thank to The child of miracle." Megidramon said in humand form.

"Master what your going to do?" Another DarkLightingmon said. (He got 5 DarkLightingmon left under his control.)

"Trick the digidestined." Megidramon said changing back into digimon form.

"Yes Master. Want me finish the digidestined that another left off?" Darlightingmon said.

"No let me." Megidramon said.

 **With the Others.**

 **E** veryone starting to wake up. When Kari didn't see Davis she starting to worry.

"Where Davis?" Kari said worred.

"I don't know Kari but we're going to find him." T.K. Said (Note: T.K. and Kari are no longer together I skip it though.)

"I hope so." Kari said sad and worry.

" **MEGIDDO FLAME** " Megidramon Shout his attack.

"EVERYONE DIGIVOLVE" Tai Yell.

" **AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON** "

" **PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEMON** "

" **HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO...AGUILAMON** "

" **ARMADILLON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANKYLOMON** "

" **WORMON DIGIVOVLE TO...STINGMON** "

" **TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...KABUTERIMON** "

"You can't be beat me." Megidramon said.

"We have to try" Tai said

"WE ALL WILL" EVERYONE YELL." Davis said.

"NO **MEGIDDO FLAME** " Megidramon Yell His attack.

"Get out." Kari Yell.

"We need to get out of here." Tai said in pain

"no so fast Meet my new attack" Megidramon said ( Author note It's fake attack make a good story)

" **MEMORIES ERASER"** Megidragmon said, his attack hit the digidestined but Three (you will find out in next chapter.)

three people jump out of the attack in time. the other got hit then got knock out.

To be continued.

That the chapter 2 will other lose them memories? What happen to davis? Who was the three the made out of attack?

I'll make some soon I promise you.


End file.
